ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Changelings
Changelings are a canon sub-species found in Ponytown. They are usually found in large groups. It is relatively rare to find a lone changeling due to their pack mentality. They are often found gathered in the “hive” at the bottom left wooden enclosure near corner of the map. Changelings have developed a rich subculture over time and often use their own jargon such as “lings” and “paints”. They are often quite aggressive to those not part of their species. This has resulted in many wars with the nearby ponies. Changelings The Changelings in Pony Town are based on their appearance in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. They commonly live in hives and are lead by their queens. They are mainly a matriarchal society, ignoring the counter movement started by Crafty in early 2018 (See info at bottom of page). Changeling hives work similarly to that of beehives, having one ruler and many drones. Changelings begin as larvae like creatures, then grow shells, wings, a horn, and a tail. Although not canonically possible, some player created changelings have alternate eye or mane colors, magic abilities, translucent fin or wing-esque manes, clothing, and/or accessories. Their clothes and accessories usually follow a darker, jewel toned color scheme. Reformed Changelings Reformed Changelings were introduced in the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series. In ponytown, they are portrayed as lighter, more colorful variants of changelings. They are traditionally much nicer and more accepting to new ideas and other races. They do not have the same disdain against ponies many other Changelings have. They often wear lighter colors and white accessories. Reform Counter Culture Movement Many changelings have decided to start a counter culture movement against reformation. Started by Crafty in early 2018, Hive Mind Changelings and Changeling Rebels follow an anti pony philosophy. They place Changeling lives and opinions above those of other races. They are commonly know to make up new derogatory phrases to use as insults to anyone not like them. There have been efforts to destroy this counter culture, all have failed. These ponies can be identified by their sharp or slicked back fins/hair, dark grey skin, and business themed attire. Trivia * A group of Changelings is called a brood. * Changelings have a complicated social order inspired by bees. These social orders change depending on the type of Changeling. (For example, most pre-reform hives use around 3 queens acting as matriarchies with drones, whereas counter culture or hive mind hives are traditionally a dictatorship, usually a patriarchy as a foil to the majority of hives.) * Hive Mind Changelings have no emotions. They address situations by their benefits and costs. This is what inspired their corporate and/or business themed hives and attire. * There are many slurs used to and from this group. Ponies often use the term “buggo” as a derogatory phrase for Changelings. “Paints” are used as a derogatory phrase to reform Changelings from unreformed Changelings. “Pony Haters” or ”Cannibals” are often used as a slur against Hive Mind Changelings. Category:Species